Blob Guy: Glitchtastic Voyage
''Blob Guy: Glitchtastic Voyage ''is a 3D open-world platforming game based on the popular TV series, Blob Guy. It was developed by OctoYoshi Games ''and was published by ''Fox Interactive. The game revolves around Blob Guy and his friends having to stop a revolution of electronics lead by a rogue computer virus that’s rampaging Neo Townsville. The game was released on December 14, 2000 for the PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Sega Dreamcast, ''and ''Microsoft Windows ''to positive critical reception. It was praised for its graphics, gameplay, writing, and level design, but was criticized for its lack of innovation and camera. A sequel, entitled ''Blob Guy: Infinite Insanity, ''was released on September 13, 2002. Another sequel, entitled Blob Guy: Paintball Blast, was released on May 6, 2005. On June 9, 2017, remakes of the three games, entitled ''Blob Guy: Blobtastic Trilogy, ''were released for the ''Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Steam, and Xbox One. '' Gameplay ''Blob Guy: Glitchtastic Voyage ''is an open-world 3D platformer in the vain of ''Super Mario 64. ''Blob Guy, Little Guy, and Bubbles must traverse through 7 worlds and defeat the boss in said areas to unlock the next. The main collectible of the game are “Motherboards“ which are scattered around specific parts of the levels and can be obtained after defeating a boss. There are 170 in total. Its main currency are nuts and bolts, which are found around every level and can be used to buy items. Similar to the ''Mega Man ''series, after beating a boss, you obtain said boss's parts which can be useful for certain parts of the game. The parts can be upgraded by buying special upgrade chips to enhance their power. Once enough Motherboards are found, that area’s boss gate opens and is represented on the map as an orange rectangle. In total, there are 7 bosses. After defeating every boss in the game, and entrance to the final level, ''The Final Destination, ''opens up on the map. The final boss, G.L.I.T.C.H., has two phases. The first phase is him in his monitor form. After defeating the first phase, his screen cracks and unleases his true form, a computer virus. After defeating him, all of the electronics shutdown, ending the revolution. If 169 Motherboards are collected, an extra level entitled ''Loot Em’ Up! ''is unlocked. The level contains 2,500 nuts and bolts and holds the 170th Motherboard in the game. Plot Synopsis A rogue computer virus infects a computer monitor and corrupts all of the electronics across the globe and sets out to destroy ''Neo Townsville. ''Blob Guy, Bubbles, and Little Guy journey through 7 worlds to collect “Motherboards” and stop G.L.I.T.C.H. from destroying their hometown and, possibly, even the world. Development Development started in February 2000 and ended in late October of the same year. Release The game was released on Thursday, December 14, 2000 for the ''PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Sega Dreamcast, ''and ''Microsoft Windows. Reception Blob Guy: Glitchtastic Voyage ''was one of the best-selling games on its respective consoles. As of July 2008, the game sold a total 7.9 million units. Critical reception of the game across all consoles has been positive. IGN gave the game a 7.6/10, saying ''“Blob Guy: Glitchtastic Voyage is a fun game, but does nothing to be innovative and its camera systen could be a lot better.” GameSpot ''gave the game an 8.1/10, calling it one of their favorite games of 2000. As of April 2007, the game has a score of 83 on ''Metacritic, indicating “universal acclaim.” In May 2008, Sony released the PlayStation ''version of the game on the ''PSN Store ''for $5.99. Trivia * There is a cut level in the game titled, ''“Haunted Shmaunted.” ''It was cut due to console limitations. However, it’s assets and code can be found in the game’s files by putting the disc for the ''Dreamcast version in a PC. * Many levels are references to locations in the show. (ex. ''Welcome to Neo Townsville!, Some Rainy Forest, ''etc.) __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Video games